Precious
by Vampire Toy
Summary: In his mind there was no line between love and obsession. Kaiku ONESHOT


Precious

By: Vampire Toy

Rating: PG 13-M

Disclaimer: I don't own, you know the deal

Summary: In his mind, there was no barrier that separated love from obsession.

XXX

It would be difficult to say what made him love that giggling, blue-eyed innocence. To point out the one defining moment he realized his love …..would be impossible. The love had just always been; always, just as their friendship; always, just as their fates.

"Riku!" the voice rang through the air merrily, easily catching its intended recipient's attention.

"Hmm, Kairi? What is it?" the silver haired teen eyed his object of affection as she dashed swiftly down to the shore where he stood.

"You'll never guess what I have!" she grinned, sliding to a stop in front of him, hiding her prize behind her back so he'd have to guess.

"What would that be?" he asked with a small smile as he surveyed her glowing face for a hint. Lately Kairi and him had been able to spend a lot more time alone. Sora had been called to Mickey's court for some urgent news that Riku was sure would involve himself and Kairi as well.

Only Sora went, however, because only Sora was mentioned in the letter. Kairi had been upset about it at first, begging Sora to let them come. She was rather tired of losing her friends for long periods of time and had at one point told Riku that if either of them were going to disappear, then she wanted to disappear with them.

"You have to guess!"

he paused, as though thoughtful and watched her a moment as the wind played with her hair and the sun danced off her eyes.

"Star fruit?" his tone, though calm and collected as always, didn't hide a hopeful flare.

"Nope! A letter from Sora! Look!" she waved the official looking envelope and grabbed Riku by the arm, "Let's go read it together!"

Not a star fruit, that was slightly disappointing, but perhaps next time.

"You haven't opened it yet?" Riku asked, stumbling after Kairi as she dragged him up the beach to the pier.

"I wouldn't read it without you! We're all friends, right? Let's read it together."

"Of course."

Easier said than done.

When they sat down to read the letter on the edge of the dock, Riku could barely concentrate. Whenever he sat so close to her his body would feel warm and excited, his mind would become like a cooking popcorn bag; thoughts spurring in and out and up and around. Yes, his mind became dangerously clouded when she was this close.

"…and it's nothing to worry…" a fragment of her melodious voice caught his ears, but only a fragment. Not having listened to what else she had been saying made it difficult to decipher those few words. That was all right, he'd read the letter when she was done. He'd act excited or upset depending on what her expression told him, and then he'd take the letter from her in mock surprise, scanning it over to be sure.

He leaned over her shoulder, daring to press the side of his head lightly to hers as he pretended to read the letter with her. Red locks fluttered into his face as the wind blew at the two teens, almost as if they were taunting Riku. Telling him that no matter how close he got, he could never get any closer.

He didn't much care for the wind.

Not when it teased him.

Not when she teased him, smiling and giggling as she read, her head bopping lightly against his with her laughter.

The letter…it must be funny.

Or was she really teasing him? He couldn't tell; it was so hard to concentrate on the words on the paper. They blurred, looked foreign.

He was becoming tense now, he couldn't help it; she was so close. One hand moved around her to rest next to her thigh on the dock; he leaned closer.

Damn those words for being written in such small font.

He could feel her bare shoulder pressed lightly against his neck, then the underside of his chin.

Was she leaning back against him?

"…so much fun! I'm really sorry I…."

More snippets of the letter, perhaps it would be easier to try concentrate on her words? His silver hair tickled her face as her hair did to him. She giggled and fingered his lock with one hand, to keep it out of her face as she read, never looking up to notice how close he had moved. He moved the hand on the other side of Kairi's body, closer to her thigh until he could feel where her skirt ended and her soft skin began.

He couldn't hear what she was saying, concentrating on her words was far too difficult. Such a pretty voice, he loved to listen to her talk. He couldn't understand why now, of all times, he couldn't fathom an attention span.

He wanted to hear her pretty voice.

He heard it in his dreams but it wasn't the same.

Pineapple.

Pineapple?

Riku side glanced at the blowing strands of red hair. He turned his face and pressed it lightly to her head. She smelled like pineapple. What an odd smell, maybe it was her shampoo? Normally she used a scentless brand though, he wondered if she'd decided to try something new.

He pressed his face further against her head, his forehead resting amidst her hair on her scalp. Almost like a protective cocoon, her hair fluttered over his face, burying his senses from the world.

That was what he really wanted to do, bury himself inside of her.

"Riku?" her voice was loud and confused, breaking through the barrier her hair had created for him.

He flung his head back in sudden embarrassment.

She had stopped reading and her full attention was on him.

"What are you doing?" she asked furrowing her eyebrows in confusion.

He couldn't control his body as it flushed and gave him an obvious 'caught in the act' look.

"Nothing, I'm….tired."

"Were you sniffing my hair?" she asked with a wide-eyed look.

"No. It smells nice." Riku inwardly slapped himself for slipping up.

Kairi laughed at his lapse.

Such an innocent laugh.

"It's a new shampoo, it's weird isn't it? Don't worry, Sora also took a whiff of my hair before he left, only, he was a little less sneaky about it."

Saved by his best friend.

Good thing their personalities were so different, his and Sora's. It made comparisons between their actions difficult when thought about, but it was always just easy to point out that Sora had his way of doing things, and Riku had his.

Then it was ok.

The silver haired boy chuckled sheepishly with some relief, as if getting off with the lesser offense; "You got me."

Kairi laughed again and took a strand of her hair, sniffling it lightly before looking back at Riku; "You think it's too much? Or too weird?"

"Nah, it's different. It suits you." Riku fingered her hair affectionately before letting his hand fall back down.

"Hmm, oh, right, now, where was I?" Kairi asked, giving Riku a playful grin before once again reading out loud.

That was a long letter.

Or maybe things just went by slowly and at ease when they were together?

He wanted to try again, to be so close. He could use that excuse now, the shampoo, a legitimate excuse.

He repositioned himself, his arm once again sneaking around her and resting next to her leg, his body pushing forward into hers, and his face hovering over her neck.

He wanted so badly to kiss her neck, he wanted to hold her tightly against him and kiss her soft neck.

Then he wanted to bite it.

He wanted to sink his teeth into her delicate flesh and drink the blood from her wound. He wanted to make a mark so deep that it would never go away. She could never be with anyone else then; it would be permanent and apparent. It would never be overlooked; it would even show through her clothes, should she ever wear anything to try and hide it.

He could do it now, while she was so close, her neck was so close to his lips. He wondered…if he started to kiss her neck, would she let him?

Perhaps he should just bite down before she can think to stop him. Before she can decide she doesn't want his mark.

His lips quivered as he lowered them to her sleek skin, his hand gently brushing some of her hair out of the way.

It seemed so final now. He almost had no choice but to do it; he was so close, so very close.

No backing out.

"Riku?"

Ok, backing out.

"Yes?" he yanked his head away form her neck as quickly as his hand fled from her side. His hands flew behind his back for him to lean on and support himself as he tried to better his lie this time.

"What are you doing?" she asked, this time her face twisting awkwardly, unsure of what to think about her silver haired friend's peculiar behavior.

"I'm just so tired, I'm sorry. I've been falling asleep on you." He told her, pushing his forehead onto the back of her shoulder playfully.

"Oh well you should've said so! Here I am reading about the grand party and your flopping around as if you don't care." Kairi chuckled and shook her head, bouncing up and out of Riku's grasp.

"Come on," she held out her hand for him, "You need rest!"

Riku took her hand gently, pushing himself up with his free one. He didn't let go of her hand but she didn't seem to be bothered by it, pulling him along behind her.

"Come on, nap time!"

"No way." He murmured with a smirk, "I'll be fine."

"Boys! Always so thick-headed!" Kairi rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out in feigned annoyance, "Come on, you need to sleep, when your done I'll read the letter for you again, or you can read it yourself if you want."

"Are you tired?" he asked suddenly.

"What?" Kairi paused looking at him. She shifted her gaze off into the ocean and the slowly bleeding sunset and almost seemed surprised. Her startle was quickly subdued with a yawn she gave a grin and shrugged her shoulders lightly, "I didn't realize how late it was!"

"Come sleep with me tonight." He asked. It was a rather bold move. If ever they fell asleep together or had some type of sleepover, it was always with all three of them, Riku, Kairi, _and_ Sora.

Kairi seemed to note the absence of Sora as a key factor and looked uncertainly at Riku.

"We've never had a sleepover without Sora." She replied softly, her vigor seeming dissipated.

"It's ok, we're still friends aren't we? We don't hang out just because Sora's with us, so this shouldn't be any different." Riku coaxed.

"I dunno…" Kairi looked behind her at the houses they were heading towards then back at Riku and finally down at his hand, still clasping hers.

"Come on, you look tired, my house is closer, and it's getting late." Riku tried again.

Kairi sighed and then smiled again, "Well alright, I still need to give you an overview of the letter too. We'll be leaving soon, so maybe I should dump my stuff at your house for the next three days? Then we can leave right away when Sora comes back for us!" Kairi regained her excitement and her eyes lit up.

Riku smiled.

"Sounds great….." he paused, "Where's Sora taking us again?"

Kairi smacked his shoulder lightly with a smirk, "So you weren't listening to _anything_ I was saying?"

Riku chuckled and shrugged, placing his hands casually in his pockets and plodding in front of her towards his house.

"What? You think my voice is annoying or something? For that I am going to read the letter form the very beginning!" she huffed with a smile, running after him.

"What? Did you say something?" he smirked.

"Oh! I see how it is!" she returned his smirk and crossed her arms as they walked side by side, "Well I'll just have to read it over and over and over again until you hear me! In fact, let's see how many tries it takes to get you to memorize the letter! Did you hear me now?"

"Hmm, you'll have to speak up." Riku put a hand to his ear and leaned down. Kairi leaned close, ready to make sure he heard her _this_ time, but his lips caught hers off guard as he planted an awkward kiss in the place of what was to be a scream.

He stepped back to see what reaction he had produced.

"Riku!" she cried, turning bright red and punching his shoulder.

"What? I still can't hear you."

It would be better to play it off this time.

Being bold too soon was risky.

"I can't believe you did that!"

"Well, you know, I was thinking of doing something much worse." He stroked his chin thoughtfully, "Like biting you, but I didn't think you'd appreciate it."

Kairi's red face slowly simmered into a shade of pink and a smile fought its way to her lips again, "You creep."

"What?"

"Riku!"

Riku dashed for his house and Kairi followed in hot pursuit. Kairi could barely tell where Riku's head was these days, but hell if his daydreams were gonna block her out!

XXX

A/N: Hmm, that came out weirder than I thought it would Oo. It was supposed to be something of a psychological outlook on Riku's feelings for Kairi, a more in depth perspective. Righto then, the letter was just inviting them to a party but obviously it was worded weirdly or Sora thought it meant danger and hadn't let them read it. fwap.

Hmmm, well, I'm here to creep you out or make you think….or provide a strange form of entertainment with my dancing sea-monkeys…..but that's for another time. R & R if you want, flames welcome, constructive criticism always appreciated.


End file.
